The Boss
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: Carmen wants to go home but her boss, Mr. Reigns, has other plans. ( My summaries suck. But at least they're short & to the point right? ) STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE!


Carmen works for a fortune 500 company. She makes good money and she loves her job. The only problem is her boss, he's an asshole. He makes every little thing into a much bigger thing. He wasn't bad at first, but then he just became the boss from hell. One time Carmen came in to work at 9:02 am, when she was supposed to be there by 9. Her boss, Mr. Reigns, made her take the rest of the day off for being "tardy" .. what type of shit is that ?! Ever since then they had a rocky relationship. However even though they have a hate relationship, one can't deny the sexual tension the two of them share. They never had sex with each other, but the undeniable lust was obvious. Carmen was currently in her office making some last minute phone calls before she headed home. It was 9:30 at night and she was pretty sure she was there alone. She never pulled an all nighter but for the sake of the company, there were stuff that needed to get done pronto. She finished up her phone call and decided to pack her stuff to leave, when there was a knock at the door.

_Who could still be here at this hour_

She thought to herself. She made her way to the door and opened it to see none other than Roman, or Mr. Reigns to Carmen.

"Mr Reigns .." She greeted nonchalantly.

"Carmen .." Roman let himself in, seeing as though Carmen wasn't going to. Carmen couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in his white button down shirt and tie, along with his black dress pants and slick back pony tail. The lust was suddenly kicking in and she had to adjust herself before he noticed. Unfortunately for her he noticed. Roman cleared his throat and decided to speak ..

"So I see you decided to stay to get some extra work done.. that's cool." He nodded as he looked around her office. Carmen shook her head.

"Cool? Is that your way of complimenting me?" She responded, annoyance clearly seeping out in her voice. Roman sighed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't come here to compliment you. As far as I'm concerned you're supposed to stay after hours if extra work needs to get done. This is a fortune 500 company and .."

"And we can't afford to slack off just because our shifts may be over blah, blah, blah .." She's heard the speech before, over and over. She was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. "Is there something you wanted Mr Reigns?"

"Actually yes. I wanted you to fax these papers before you leave." Roman pulls out a few sheets of paper out of a manila folder and places them on Carmen's desk. Carmen looked at the folder furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me? My work here is done , I'm going home."

"You're not going home until you fax these papers Carmen. I just told you that there's a lot of shit that needs to get done."

"Well why can't you do it?"

"Because I asked you to do it." Roman shoved the papers into her hand and glared at her. Carmen glared right back and threw the papers on the ground.

"Listen I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I am not your child. Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can talk to me any way you please. I'm an adult and I deserve to be treated like one. Now you can take these papers and fax them your damn self, I'm going home." Before Carmen can pick up her bag, Roman grabbed her wrist. Carmen looked up at him and he leaned down to her face, lips mere inches from each other.

"I don't like being told off like that." Roman then pulled his hand up and wrapped it around her throat. His body rubbing up against hers.

"When I ask you to do something I expect you to do it, no questions asked." Roman licked her top lip then sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and released it with a pop. "But since you wanna act like a tough girl, I might just have to treat you like one Carmen."

The way he said her name made Carmen whimper with need. She was already wet when he wrapped his big strong hand around her neck, applying light pressure. Despite the fact that she meant what she said about being treated like an adult, she couldn't wait for the lesson Roman was about to teach her. Roman moved across the room and locked the door, Carmen swallowed hard.

"What's wrong Carmen? I thought you were a tough girl.."

Before Carmen could snap back at him, he tore her shirt from her upper half, exposing her perky breasts covered by a red laced bra. Carmen gasped at his aggression.

"Roman what are you doing?" Her voice lacked the base that was there a few minutes ago. He was turning her on and she could barely speak above a whisper. Roman kneaded her lace covered breasts in his large hands and mouthed them through the fabric, making her take in a sharp breath

"You wanna be a tough girl, I'm gonna treat you like one." Roman unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, admiring her bare breasts. He dipped his head down to her left nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking and biting it with force.

"Oh, mm.." Carmen played with his hair while he showed her right nipple the same attention. He was staring right into her eyes as he hungrily sucked on her bud.

"Oh Roman, yes." She moaned. Roman lifted her skirt up and sat her on the desk. He rubbed Carmen through her panties and she moaned loudly, grinding her hips against his fingers.

"You want this don't you?" Roman smirked. "You want me to stick my fingers inside you and finger fuck you don't you!"

Carmen swore she lost her voice. All she could do was nod, but that wasn't enough for her asshole boss. Roman stopped rubbing her and she whimpered. He glared at her.

"You better fucking answer me."

Carmen glared back at him and answered through gritted teeth,"Yes."

Roman started rubbing her slowly. "Yes what? Tell me what you want Carmen."

Carmen's glare intensified, a look of pure lust taking over. "I want you to finger fuck me, eat my pussy, teach me a lesson, fuck me!"

Roman growled and snatched her panties off. He buried his face into her pussy licking and sucking like a maniac.

"Oh my god, fuck!" Carmen reached down and snatched the elastic out of his hair, gripping his loose mane as he ate her out like an animal; her hips riding his mouth. "Fuck Roman , right there!"

Roman sticks his tongue into her hole, followed by a finger, his stubble tickling her clit.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming!"

"That's it baby, cum for me." Roman cooed.

Carmen shuddered as her orgasm took over. "Fuck!"

Roman growled as her juices entered his mouth, licking and drinking every drop. "Shit, such a sweet pussy." He laid several more sucks to her mound before he stood up and grabbed Carmen by her hair and positioned her in front of his growing erection.

"You better suck me good."

Carmen looked up at him and moaned as she released his big thick cock from its confines. She licked the head several times before she took it whole into her hot mouth. Roman groaned at the contact and thrust his hips for more

"Yes baby that's it." Roman grabbed her head in place and started fucking her mouth. Carmen swallowed his head down her throat and he let out a loud growl.

"God baby, fuck!"

Roman shoved her off of his cock and lifted her up onto the desk. He positioned himself at her entrance and pecked her lips.

"Tell me how much you want it." He teased.

Carmen whimpered unable to answer him. She tried to thrust down onto him but he moved. He slapped her pussy with his cock earning a gasp from Carmen, he took the opportunity to capture her lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

"Mm, tell me you want my cock." He demanded.

"I want your cock!" She practically screamed out.

Roman growled and shoved his cock into her awaiting hole. Carmen moaned at the intrusion.

"Oh fuck, Roman!"

"God, such a tight pussy." He groaned. Carmen looked up at him and hissed.

"Mm, harder."

Roman smirked and drove his cock into her harder and deeper. He groaned at the friction, "Yes, yes fuck!"

Carmen fucks herself in tune with Romans thrusts making Roman throw his head back.

"Fuck!" Roman pulls out and turns Carmen around shoving her against the file cabinet. He shoves his dick into her and fucks her from behind, pounding into her ruthlessly.

"Oh shit!" Carmen moaned.

"Mm, you love this don't you? You love when I fuck you like the slut that you are." Roman taunted. Carmen nodded, practically trembling against the cabinet.

"Oh yes, I love it!"

"I know you do." Roman then drills into her even harder. His mouth hanging open pressed against Carmen's cheek, hand wrapped around her throat, his tongue darting out to lick her after each groan.

"Yes, Roman! Give it to me!"

"Fuck yeah. You wanna ride me baby?" Roman sucks Carmen's neck waiting for her answer. Carmen leans her head to the side, allowing him more access. Roman pulls her hair, biting on her ear as he drills into her harder.

"Oh god!"

"Answer my fucking question!" He roared.

"Yes, let me ride you!" Carmen finally gasped out.

"That's what I thought." Roman immediately picks Carmen up & carries her to the couch by the closet, her back facing him as he impales her on his dick. "Yeah, baby."

Carmen moans as she rides his hard and fast, skin slapping against skin. Her orgasm boiling in the pit of her stomach, "Oh my god, I'm gonna cum!"

"Come on baby, cum. Cum for me." Roman thrusts into her deeper encouraging her to cum. Carmen tensed up as her orgasm ripped through her body..

"Oh shit, Roman!"

The site of her juices running down his cock sends him over the edge..

"Oh god baby, shit."

He lets out a animalistic growl as he cums deep inside of her. His cum dripping out of her hole. They lay there panting and kissing for a few minutes before they get dressed. As Carmen was fixing herself up, Roman came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his nose nuzzling her neck.

"You look so sexy screaming my name. I might have to punish you more often." Roman kisses her neck, then turns her head towards him as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. He broke the kiss and handed her the manila folder. He sucked on her earlobe before he whispered into her ear..

"I want those papers faxed first thing tomorrow morning . Don't make me tell you again."

* * *

**Pretty good huh? :D**


End file.
